ghost_huntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Shamrock Spirits
' Shamrock Spirits' is the third episode of the sixth season of Ghost Hunters. Summary Case #1 At Paddy Reilly's Bar in New York City, claims are that the activity is as hot after hours as it is when the bands are playing. The customers are gone but glasses are moving around and voices are speaking! Bar manager Steve Duggan explains that in addition to having an all-Guinness draft bar, Paddy's boasts some dark shadows in the basement and bottles breaking inexplicably. In an upstairs apartment, three men saw an apparition riding a bicycle. Across the hall a tenant saw a man resembling Gene Hackman peering in the window. Strange. Very strange. In the "Gene Hackman" apartment, Jason and Grant try to track down some strange noises to no avail, but they think the sounds are more mechanical than paranormal. So they move to the basement where the wiring and cabling immediately suggested a high EMF field. The K-2 meter proves the hypothesis. The dank and musty smell explains the reports of uneasiness. Amy and Kris worked hard at the bar to cause a bottle to fall off the bar, yet were unable to- so the paranormal claim can't be debunked. Tango and Steve take a stab at the bar, trying to bait the spirit with a poorly-poured beer. Apparently, foamy beer is unappetizing even to the dead. Neither is Steve's listing off of all Irish stereotypes, as the spirits don't respond. Still, the evidence is inconclusive so it is time to move on. Case # 2 Next the team moves on to the home of abolitionist and author Harriet Beecher Stowe, sadly without Jason who is home with his sick children. After making her name as the author of Uncle Tom's Cabin, Harriet became involved in spiritualism, hosting seances in her home. Stowe engaged a medium to help her communicate with her tragically deceased son. In the parlor, workers have experienced window shades opening on their own. Throughout the building people have heard footsteps, and in the dining room. Upstairs has creepy bedrooms, with moving flashes of light. In the visitor's center, a staffer reported seeing a figure. Grant is hoping that Stowe's involvement in the paranormal will make it easier to reach out to the spirits in her home. In the front parlor, Grant and Steve can't find any explanation for the self-propelled window shades. So they put some devices in the middle of the room and start their EVP session. The K-2 meter lights up like crazy when the guys speak out to the spirits, but then stop just as quickly. Perhaps Grant offended the spirit by calling it Henry when it was Harriet. Who can say? Kris and Amy, meanwhile, strike out in the dining room. Steve and Grant move up to the master bedroom to make pleasant conversation with Harriet, but the spirits are quiet tonight. Moving on to the visitor's center, Kris and Tango look for the figure that was seen walking. With Amy outside, they try to recreate the apparition. It turns out that beneath overhead lights, a person will look bearded from a distance- so that sighting has been debunked. While the team packs up thinking there's not much going on at the Stowe house, analysis provides information indicating otherwise. Stationary recorders in the house when it was empty picked up a strange sound, which could be the sound of checkers moving on the checkerboard. Though the evidence is slight, the team holds out hope that there is paranormal activity in the Stowe House. Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 Episodes